DHMIS Wiki
Welcome to the DHMIS Wiki Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (DHMIS) is a series of viral videos on YouTube created by Becky Sloan And Joe Pelling. According to common theory, this is a summary of the series: A man named Roy is a bit of a "Meanie McWeenie", so he puts a Yellow Guy and his friends into a learning place, or as said in the interview, the punish-land. This is where he is supposed to learn things, but they always end up in flames. However, when Red Guy unplugs their world a new world is created where they have freedom. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared The original DHMIS was uploaded on 29th July 2011 by thisisitcollective. It now has 32,741,878 views on YouTube as of 22:10 PM GMT, May 9th, 2016 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time A little while later, the eighth of January 2014 to be exact, Becky and Joe created a sequel to the original titled "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME". It has 18,657,648 views on YouTube as of 22:11 PM GMT, May 9th, 2016. HELP Becky and Joe now want to make Don't Hug me I'm Scared a series, but they didn't have the budget to do it at the time. They uploaded a video titled "HELP". If you clicked the link in the description or the pop up at the end of the video you would get sent to their Kickstarter page that explains that Becky and Joe needed funds to make DHMIS into a series. Also they have 3 help videos, 1 that was deleted, They reached their goal and continued to make 4 more videos, leading up to a 6 episode series. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Unlike Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time (Which was the only episode that had a legitimate title, so far), Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 only had a number at the end of its title. It was released on 31st Oct 2014 and has 11,236,558 views on YouTube as of 22:12 PM GMT, May 9th, 2016. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth installment in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, or DHMIS, series. It features a new character named Colin The Computer, who sings to the puppets about the digital world. It also introduces a character named Gilbert The Globe. Also, Red Guy's head explodes at the end of the episode. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 is the fifth episode in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. The teachers in the episode are unnamed but teach the puppets about food. While they are singing, they are interrupted by a phone call multiple times in the episode. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that the Red Guy was the one trying to call them. This episode focuses more on story then the actual song. Also the bird, fannamed Robin, dies. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the final episode in the series. Although some people find it confusing, it is a great finale to the series. It features many cameos from teachers in previous episodes and reveals Roy was the one behind everything. The Future of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared It is unknown what will happen to DHMIS as a whole in the future. Becky and Joe, the creators of DHMIS, have said that they have plans for DHMIS in the future, however the plans are unknown. Overall, DHMIS is an amazing series, and the series ending really isn't anything to worry about.Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4